


Poor Kalli

by dreamwriteremmy (ehryniewi)



Series: Schola-verse [6]
Category: Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Future, Families of Choice, Future Fic, Gen, M/M, Parents & Children, Pets, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-18
Updated: 2011-07-18
Packaged: 2017-12-08 19:47:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/765298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ehryniewi/pseuds/dreamwriteremmy





	Poor Kalli

“Apollo?” 

Apollo looks up at his foster-son from the paperwork spread on the desk in his office, “Yes, Nico?” 

“Kalli won’t come out of the bathroom. I think she got sick again. I couldn’t find Klavier, so I came to get you.” 

Apollo smiles, “Come on, let’s go get your sister.” 

Apollo knocks on the bathroom door, “Kalli? It’s Apollo, can you let me in?” 

The door opens and Apollo looks down at the little girl hyperventilating as she hugs her dark blue towel to her chest. Apollo turns to Nico, “Find her inhaler. And get Vongole too.” 

The boy nods, running out of the room, as Apollo wraps his arms cautiously around his foster-daughter, trying to help her level out her breathing. 

Nico returns with the dog and Kalli's inhaler shortly. Apollo looks at Vongole and commands sit in German, one of the few commands he still remembers. Vongole sits down between Apollo and Kalli and Kalli reaches both arms out, cuddling the golden retriever as Apollo helps her use the inhaler. When she seems capable of breathing again, Apollo strokes her hair and reaches into the cabinet for the strip thermometer because she feels warm to the touch. A coughing fit takes over the six year old and Apollo shifts to lean her over the toilet as she gags. He keeps the thermometer pressed to her forehead and when he removes it he frowns, “You’re sick, darling.” 

Kalli mumbles something and Apollo murmurs soothingly, taking a washcloth from the bathtub and soaking it in lukewarm water, and pressing it to her cheeks and neck, trying to bring her fever down. He presses kisses to her temple as he works, “Do you want to come sleep in the office while I work, Kalli?” 

Kalli nods at him and Apollo smiles, tossing the towels into the hamper and picking Kalli up. He stops by her room, grabbing the pillows and her blanket-animal and setting her up on the couch in the office. He sends Nico to go get her a sorbet freezer pop from the kitchen, as he moves a trashbarrel over by Kalli’s side. 

When Nico returns, he hands his little sister the pop and then says, “I’m going upstairs to study with Kristoph.” 

Apollo nods, “I’ll call for dinner.” 

Klavier calls some time later and Apollo explains that Kalli’s ill again and they talk in hushed tones about what to do for dinner.


End file.
